Thomas Harton
Overview Thomas Harton is the son of Ben ‘Cloud’ Harton and Audrey ‘Hail’ Harton. Tom is semi-known in Arbis Valley because of his work as a hero; he assisted S.C.R.A.P and the police force in capturing many villainous figures and stopping multiple crimes. Tom is also known for his story arc with Caroline Woods; he is also her foil character. Appearance Tom appears as a pale 6’3 man. He has bright Cyan like eyes that contrast his dyed Crimson but Ginger looking hair. Smoke constantly pours from his frosted body, thus Tom needs to wear tremendous amounts of clothing. On a normal day he wears this exactly: One wool scarf, One heavy coat, One hoodie, One long sleeved shirt, Two t-shirts, Jeans, Two pairs of basketball shorts, and Six pairs of socks. He often wears gloves, but this is not apart of his general attire. Timeline Childhood Tom Harton was born in Arbis Valley, North Carolina. He was born into a semi- normal Republican home. Tom has always been in the super hero arena; his father and mother being the great “Cloud” and “Hail”. From their powers Tom manifested his own form, Nitrogen manipulation. Relying heavily on his father’s power, his father trained him. Tom is extremely cold and was often troublesome to deal with at a young age, throwing temper tantrums that caused severe damage to the environment around him. Such as freezing his crib and causing extremely bad frostbite to his Mother’s left arm, even though she too is extremely cold. Despite this his parents always loved him and put up with the problems they faced. Because of his dangerous powers Tom was never taught social skills; he had always been homeschooled and rarely went outside because of the way he affected the people around him. When Tom was around the age of 8 his father passed away in a battle, crushed by a building that was thrown at him. Tom has never remained the same, his father was his role model. His everything, and to lose someone like that in an instant is crushing (Like the building). His mother was obliterated by this, succumbing to depression, alcoholism and drug abuse. Tom was physically abused, often getting screamed at and beaten for just talking. This has left Tom to believe that you only talk if what you need to say is vital. After Tom was taken away from his mother, by Child Protective Services he remained in the system. Never actually being adopted. Adulthood Tom Harton began his adult life at a young age. He got a job as soon as he could, leaving and living on his own as soon as possible. Tom began working at Taco Bell when he was Sixteen; during a robbery there he stopped the criminal from escaping and saved a bystander. In doing so Tom remembered what he wanted to do as a child: become a hero. Tom decided to begin training again and soon entered the hero game. He soon found himself having to save a naked woman from a giant muscle mass. He took this woman to jail, with a lot of others he soon found to become friends with. When everyone left the woman alone Tom decided to sit with her, the two soon bonded and sparked a one sided love connection. Tom spent all of his time devoted to working, doing heroic duties, and hanging out with the woman: Caroline Woods. Caroline introduced Tom to many people, such as: Unit 507, Clover, Cigar, and Hyatt. Tom never really bonded with anyone but Unit, he found Unit to be a fair man. Tom soon joined a similar government branch that Unit 507 was in, but found that he had to lock up Unit for assault, but Tom let him go. Directly after this Tom was informed that Caroline had been captured and was transported to the Murs De Fur containment center. Tom allowed himself to be captured to make sure Caroline was okay, but found that everyone in Arbis had been captured. After being informed of what Murs De Fur was, Tom became a hermit. He sat in his apartment, often not talking to anyone for weeks at a time. Tom eventually broke this loop once he found that Caroline, whom had been locked away in S-1’s hands, was freed. Tom went after Caroline but was shot and killed. He was revived months later, but has lost most of his memory. Relationships Clover- Tom finds Clover incredibly annoying. He refuses to speak to her unless it is a dire situation. His relationship with her is childish. Tom is also Clover’s cousin. Caroline- Tom’s love interest. Though she does not love Tom back they have an unbreakable bond. The best of buds. Tom has to beat the shit out of Gehenna sometimes though. Cigar- Annoying uncle. Unit 507- Great friend. Also Tom’s uncle. Oden- Tom doesn’t know Oden, but he does know of his work as a hero. Also Tom’s uncle. Sweet JP- Tom thinks of JP as an idiotic person who takes advantage of their power and instead of helping, destroys what others create and steals from what others have. He knows a surprising amount about Jp because of the news about him in Arbis. Crow- Though Tom doesn’t know Crow, he does have a great respect for him. Crow seems as though he has a great heart, and truly wants to help, but unfortunately wasn’t blessed with strength. Power Nitrogen Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate nitrogen, nonmetallic colorless, odorless, tasteless, and mostly inert diatomic gas (N2) at standard conditions, constituting 78.09% by volume of Earth's atmosphere.Many industrially important compounds, such as ammonia, nitric acid, organic nitrates (propellants and explosives), and cyanides, contain nitrogen. The extremely strong bond in elemental nitrogen dominates nitrogen chemistry, causing difficulty for both organisms and industry in converting the N2 into useful compounds, but at the same time causing release of large amounts of often useful energy when the compounds burn, explode, or decay back into nitrogen gas. Thomas manipulates all forms of Nitrogen, but generally focuses on the form he constantly produces which is liquid nitrogen. Sitting on average at the base temperature of -321 degrees. Tom can also combust the nitrogen to create explosive attacks. (It’s like a mix of Todoroki and Bakugo.) Tom can produce Nitric acid, but prefers not to. Special Moves Ice: Subzero- Tom super produces liquid nitrogen from himself, spreading it all around the area in a dome formation. This radius grows depending on his tier. Absolute Zero- Tom goes to the lowest temperature achievable, instantly ending any life he comes in contact with, including his own. This move is only usable at tier five and instantly kills Tom. Explosive: Bomber Lance- Tom throws an item, exploding it forward and propelling it at high speeds. He does this by combusting nitroglycerin on his hand. Channeling- Tom combusts all nitrogen in the vicinity, erupting the area in intense flames and causing severe damage to buildings and life. Nitro Mode- Tom fires nitrogen from his body at a semi-constant pace, making his movement far faster and his hits far stronger. Gas: Razor Wind- Tom hardens the nitrogen in the air, firing it at high speeds. Tunneling- Tom causes an air funnel, sucking objects to the area the spout is pointing to. Special Move Combos Absolute Bomber- Tom causes the object fired to go near absolute zero, this is extremely difficult because of the initial explosion's heat. Fire Wind- Tom uses Razor wind, but combusts the nitrogen after it hits the target, causing a second burst of splash damage as well as the burning effect. Blitzkrieg- Tom creates ice shards above an intended target, then uses wind to force the shards down, causing bleeding or bad bruising. Stats Tom's stats: Equipment (The majority of this is for Arbis version 2) Because of Tom Harton’s powers he faces a multitude of problems when fighting; these generally do not affect him, but the people around him. Causing inconveniences. But, because of Tom’s specially designed suit, he can reverse these flaws. Tom’s suit consists of the following (will be updated later when he gets new gear irp): * Tom’s Jacket: It is made of a special fiber which is capable of withstanding a wide range of temperatures. There is a special device near the neck that senses Tom’s body temperature, automatically cooling down or heating up accordingly. It is also used for supporting the vest. * Tom’s Goggles: They protect from debris that would go into Tom’s eyes. They also shield from the heat and light produced from his power. (Might be upgraded to help Tom see through smoke.) * Tom's Vest: It is capable of sensing Tom's body temperature and automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. * Tom's Belt: The metal capsules that hang on the belt contain water, pain medication, and disinfectants, making up a first aid kit. * Tom’s Greaves: These greaves are designed to reduce the backlash Tom faces from using his explosions. The greaves pair with Tom’s boots. * Tom’s Boots: They contain spikes that are placed under the soles, preventing Tom from slipping in frozen places. These spikes are retractable. * Tom’s Gauntlets: These gauntlets are designed to reduce the backlash Tom faces from using his explosions. The gauntlets pair with Tom’s gloves. * Tom’s Gloves: They are made of special fiber that suppresses temperatures, allowing Tom to touch things for longer periods of time without the object freezing. * Knee and Elbow pads: They protect from multitudes of damage Tom could sustain on these specific regions. They can also be used as padding so that other areas of the body are not harmed. * Cup: Tom wears a cup to protect from any damage that he could sustain to his reproductive areas. Trivia * Tom isn’t actually red headed. He has brown hair, but dyed it cause he’s edgy. Tom’s hair isn’t Ginger red, it’s Crimson. But because of the natural highlights in his hair it appears orangish. * Tom, in the current WOV timeline, has become emotionally numb. * When Tom H. was being designed he was going to be a Sweet JP knock off; Infuriating picked the power because it involved explosives. Scovlee told Infuriating to not focus on the explosions and instead focus on the cold aspect of his power, drastically changing the character for the better. * Tom has a brother. He’s like evil Tom. His name’s Notrah Mot and he was in Murs De Fur. * Tom’s parents were legitimate super heroes. Tom’s father was killed by P0FFLEY’s old character: Lily. Quotes (Directed towards El Vanio)- “Just because I don’t like you doesn’t mean I won’t protect you.” (Directed towards Caroline Woods)- “I’m not going to sugarcoat it like everyone else does. I’m not that kind of person. Gehenna is apart of you, there’s nothing you can do about it right now. Everyone has their demons, you just have to learn to overcome them and see a brighter future.” (Directed towards Clover)- “I do not care.” (Directed towards Teddy)- “Your heart is colder than anything I could ever achieve.” Category:Vigilante